Through the eyes of a Predator
by Reiha moon child
Summary: A new student arrives and captures Draco's interest and his heart. The illusion of potential love fades quickly however when something begins trying to kill her and her friends. They soon find out that neither her nor Draco are what they seem. AU after 5t
1. Cat Eyes

Alright people my latest thing coming out of my mad lab. I'm sorry I haven't updated on the other two. I'm having a writer's block right now and I won't update until I get 5 reviews. And I don't own any of the HP castcriesbut I do own all the characters I created so if you want to use them ask me first. My twin souls (Tom Felton and Don Henrie) haven't come in yet even though I sent in 6724 box tops for them, or was it 6725? Anyway, here's the story.  
  
Zale cursed under her breath irritably and gently tugged on her black, blue streaked ponytail as she wandered thorough the train. She had had to transfer from Varian School of witchcraft and Wizardry to Hogwarts when her foster mother moved to Brittan form America where she had lived since she was 6 after she had finished her fifth year at Varian. She had made no friends over the summer (she had no intention to) and she had very few friends back in the U.S that were scattered to the wind. The only real friend she had at the moment was a very large long haired black cat named Ebony and she had run off somewhere.  
  
She wandered into a random corridor and slid the door open and found a pale young man with platinum blond hair falling casually in his icy blue-gray eyes gracefully sprawled across the lumpy seats with a very large black cat with a color of silver metal studs curled up in his lap. The cat seemed to be very pleased with herself that she had found a new companion. She was also very pleased that he was scratching behind her furry ears.  
  
Zale was cross because Ebony ran off but her anger faded slightly and her lips twitched in what might be considered to be a smile.  
  
"So that's where you ran off to, eh?" she said with false vexation, "And how many times have I told you to actually let me follow you so I don't tear down the place in all its entirety searching for you? Remember I blew up my last school looking for you."  
  
The cat chirped and jumped out of the young man's lap and wound around Zale's legs. Zale couldn't help but smirk and gaze at who had been scratching her cat's ears, "Well, at least you have good taste in friends."  
  
The blond young man actually let out a small chuckle.  
  
"You've got some attitude, girl. I like that."  
  
Zale snorted, "You've have quite an attitude yourself, but if Ebony likes you I suppose I have nothing against you... yet. And don't call me "Girl". I have a name you know"  
  
"Oh? And what would that name be Cat Eyes?" he said looking into her cat like gaze.  
  
"Zale Kaida Nyoko Yates."  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
The two shook hands and she sat in the seat opposite to him.  
  
"So this is your cat?"  
  
She nodded. "What's it to ya?"  
  
"I was going to keep her until I saw the collar around her neck. Damn shame, I Turkish angoras." (A/n that is a real cat bread people, my kitty is 1 look it up.)  
  
"Not for dinner I hope."  
  
"Who ever heard of eating a cat?" Draco said with disgust.  
  
"Some muggles in Asia consider cat a delicacy and I hear some of the wizards do too," Zale said.  
  
Draco gave her a look like she was insane but said nothing.  
  
He quickly scanned up and down her body, analyzing her.  
  
Zale was definitely different. She was a little over a meter and a half tall, with pale brown skin marred with scars made by what appeared to be blades and numerous tattoos and black, blue highlighted hair that fell to her shoulder blades.  
  
She had full wine red lips and a slightly hooked nose and long dark lashes. Her eyes undeniably were out of the ordinary. They were like Ebony's, a cold emerald green that could burn a hole in your soul and the pupils of a predator.  
  
Zale's dress was also very unusual to Draco. She was wearing a black lacey tank top and super wide black bondage pants with several chains hanging from them including one around her waist that served as a belt that covered her platform boots.  
  
Black mesh gauntlets that reached nearly to her shoulders covered her arms, concealing the dragon tattoos snaking around each arm and her wrists were covered by spiked black bracelets and her fingers were covered in numerous silver rings of different designs. Her fingernails and eyes were painted black and tipped silver and small silver chains hung from the many earrings in her ears, connecting them.  
  
"You're not from around here are you?"  
  
Zale simply said "I was born here. My parents were killed by Voldermort," she momentarily paused when Draco shuddered and gave him a questioning look, "When I was very young and then I was put into a bunch of foster homes because they knew nothing about my family. Someone adopted me and I moved to America when I was 6 and ran away. They put me back up for adoption. I was in foster homes until I was eleven and went to Varian. Then I moved back here."  
  
There was an awkward silence between them until Draco asked a question that had been on his mind since she had walked in. "How did you get that scar on your eyelid? Not like Pothead and his little friends Weasel and that Mud Blood Hermione Granger I hope."(A/n I have nothing against Hermione. She's cool.)  
  
She gently ran a long slender finger down from her left eyebrow to her cheek. "I'm not sure actually. It's just always been there. And who are you talking about when you said Pothead and Weasel?"  
  
"Harry Potter, The boy with an ego the size of a mountain and people that worship the ground he walks on." he replied with disgust, "And Ron Weasly. That whole bloody family is disgrace to the purebloods."  
  
"Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts? Interesting. I don't see why people worship the ground he walks on. "Defeating the Dark Lord" my ass! Some of us have had it off far worse and have destroyed far worse than a nasty wizard with a wand."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh? And what would those things be?"  
  
"Demons" She said simply. "I've fought some far smarter, far more cold, far more ruthless and far more powerful than Voldermort."  
  
Again Draco gave an involuntary shudder. "Will you  
  
stop saying that name! He's back you know."  
  
"I am well aware of that. I'm not afraid of him or any other wizard."  
  
"You seem to be fearless."  
  
She got up, her cat in her arms as she went to change into her robes but said to Draco, "Things aren't always what they seem, my dear Draco." And left.  
  
Draco just sat there dumb founded as the train pulled into  
  
Hogwarts and smirked. "This year may actually be fun."  
  
And so ends! the chapter Ok so I won't update on any of my stories until I get 5 reviews! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! I'm an evil little bitch aren't I? 


	2. Hogwarts and Shadows

Ok here is chapter 2. I'm sorry if I haven't updated yet on my other stories, big fat writers block. To crimson layer: My Youko fic is going to be revised and everything will be explained in time. Here is chapter two of my Hp fic. My twin souls (Tom Felton and Don Henrie) haven't come in yet even though I sent in 6724 box tops for them, or was it 6725? My disclaimer is in the first chapter! Anyway, here's the 2nd chappie.  
  
Zale got off the train with Ebony resting on her shoulder waiting for the carriages to pull up. She saw a very large man with a bushy beard and beetle black eyes shouting "Firs' years this way!" and a large crowd of first years trailing behind him like heard of lost sheep.  
  
Near her were three youths, two males and a female. The female was short and had frizzy mouse brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her fingers were entwined with a lanky red haired male with butterscotch coloured eyes and freckles on his sun worn face(A/n: Ron spends a lot of time in the sun in this story)  
  
The other male was the tallest of the three with hair as dark as her own and a bird cage with a great yellow eyed, snow-white owl on a perch in it.  
  
Her attention was diverted away from them from the three momentarily when the carriages drawn by fleshless black horses with great bat wings and slender dragon like heads pulled up. Zale saw them plain as day but wasn't the least bit startled, just surprised that they would be here of all places. She climbed into the carriage without a second thought, only to be followed by the three that she saw earlier.  
  
She sat down across from them staring out the window but glanced quickly out of the corner of her eye at the black haired young man across from her his green eyes were fixed on his feet and twiddling his thumbs out of boredom. Zale also saw a lightning shaped scar in the middle of his forehead.  
  
So this is the great Harry Potter. Zale thought to herself. Apparently Draco exaggerated a wee bit about the whole Inflated ego and people worshiping the ground he walks on. He just looks like a shy little boy trying to stumble through life. Feh, why the hell do I care anyway? He did nothing for me.  
  
"You're new here, aren't you?" the girl asked casually, stroking the large orange cat in her lap.  
  
"What about it?" Zale replied back with a slight chill in her voice.  
  
The girl seemingly ignored Zale's cold attitude and said, "What year are you?"  
  
"Sixth. I transferred over here when I moved."  
  
"Oh! So you're the student from America," She said with mild excitement, " I'm Hermione. The red-head is Ron,"  
  
"Hullo."  
  
"And the one twiddling his thumbs over there is-"  
  
"Harry." Zale interrupted  
  
"You know who I am?"  
  
"It's impossible not knowing who you are," she said, "Your famous all over the bloody world."  
  
"What house are you going to be in?" Ron asked  
  
"RavenClaw."  
  
"We're all in Gryffindor."  
  
"The brave and the bold," Zale muttered to herself, "it sounds over rated."  
  
"It's not so bad."  
  
After another few minutes of conversation Zale began to feel at ease. Not completely as she had been with Draco, but still at ease none the less. They seemed like decent wizards. She wouldn't trust them just yet, she'd have to see what they were like.  
  
"I forgot to ask your name," Hermione said.  
  
"It's Zale."  
  
"Hope we see you around Hogwarts later on."  
  
The carriages pulled up to the towering castle doors and they exited the carriage into the great hall. She sat at the RavenClaw table next to a 6th year girl with short red-blond numerous piercings in her ears and ring in her nose.  
  
"Transfer student?" she asked bluntly.  
  
"Yes." Zale replied  
  
"The Name's Morgan." She said and pointed to the dark haired boy next to her, "He's Don."  
  
"My names Zale."  
  
'I saw your cat earlier with you. What's her name?" Don asked in a bored voice.  
  
"Ebony. You'll meet her later."  
  
The conversation over dinner continued on with innocent chit- chat. The sorting hat ceremony for the first years began and ended rather quickly and Zale was making her way back to the common room with Morgan and Don when she bumped into none other than the young man she met on the train.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well Hello, Cat Eyes," he said slyly. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon."  
  
"I didn't expect to see you at all," she replied back with a mischievous look in her eyes. "You're in a completely different house."  
  
"We may see each other in our classes sooner or later."  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not."  
  
"Come to the next Slytherin Quidditch match ,"he said smoothly, "You'll see me destroy the competition."  
  
"Cocky aren't we?" Zale retorted amused, "But I may take you up on that offer. I'm not making any promises though."  
  
Draco lips twitched into a smug smile. "I hope to see you there then," he gently took Zale's left hand and kissed it before leaving to find Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Don and Morgan looked at each other then at Zale, then to Draco who was gradually becoming smaller with distance and grinned madly.  
  
"Don't get any ideas you two," Zale said and turned to them.  
  
Even after only hanging out with them for a shot time she knew what they were like and their reputation that was almost as infamous as The Weasly Twins. Morgan was also known for being a matchmaker, if not causing some chaos along the way.  
  
"Us?" Don asked innocently, "Never."  
  
Zale just shook her head and made her way to the common room. She went up the stairs to the girls' dormitory after she scooped up Ebony who was asleep on the carpet by the fire place and said goodnight to Morgan and Don. All her things were by the four poster bed with cobalt blue drapes next to the window. She slipped into her pajamas and crawled under the star patterned covers with Ebony on her stomach and she was asleep as soon as her head hit the soft pillows.  
  
But while Zale slept peacefully, someone watched her from the shadows outside her window.  
  
"You were always were beautiful Zale. Both in body and Soul Zale. That's what I loved about you. I'll make you and everyone around you suffer Zale. Even if it kills you....."  
  
So ends this chapter. I'm sorry if it was short and kind of boring! Let me know what you think! REVIEW!! I wont update unless I get oh say 5 more reviews! Bwhahahahahahahaha!!!! I'm working on the third chapter as we speak! 


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOUR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!

**Attention to all my readers**: I thank those of you who have stuck with me. It's been almost three years since I updated. I've changed computers several time and much has happened. I may or may not abandon these stories, but as of now I am on hiatus until I find the time and/or the inspiration to write again. College and writing my manga takes up almost all of my time. But I will be rewriting the current chapters posted but for now I will be taking them off to rewrite them and I should be posting some new stories later on in a few months. maybe some zutara and definitely some Hellsing, Twilight Princess, and Gundam Wing. I have even had some Ideas for a Gippane final fantasy fic and a Ghost in the Shell: SAC 2nd Gig story bouncing around in my head. But for now I have to apologize and thank you for being so patient with me.

_**-Reihamoonchild**_


End file.
